


Crossing the Line

by mallabyway



Category: Original Work
Genre: Agent/Villain, Aggression, Biting, Blow Jobs, Choking, Crave, F/M, Lust, Scratching, Secretary/Boss, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7747984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallabyway/pseuds/mallabyway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Odhert and Gabriel have already had a few  sexual encounters at it the office, immediately starting on a dangerous path of desire. Unexpectedly, Odhert invited Gabriel to a formal work dinner with some people that he will have to make a business deal with at some point. Its not only the first time Gabriel dolls up for him, but also the first time he decides to take her home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossing the Line

**Author's Note:**

  * For [entendre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entendre/gifts).



> Gabriel's Dress:  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/a9/9d/a6/a99da6250842cbc6eea51bcf23aea16c.jpg 
> 
> Odhert's Tux:  
> http://www.corneliani.com/jpanel/sites/default/files/styles/product_medium/public/product/image/suit-man-wool-silk-pearl-grey-2016.jpg?itok=D5DNTHT-

Gabriel stood in front of the entryway mirror, looking at her dress. Hopefully this was what he meant by formal...maybe she was overdressed. Nono. Odhert liked it classy. He probably would appreciate her effort. She looked at her hair which pretty much looked the same. Granted she couldnt do much with it in the first place. She looked at the way it sat below her shoulders and complimented her breasts...god would he even like this sort of thing? Wait. Why the hell did it matter? Gabriel couldnt help but frown a little. She was getting too carried away in this job. She needed to go change -- she heard a car pull up and looked through the window to see a _limo_. And what color was it? White of course. She looked at the electronic clock on the wall, knowing she couldnt be late or he wouldnt be pleased. She looked at the dress again and sighed, then stepped out holding her skirt. She locked the door behind her and headed over to the car. The driver got out and opened it for her, and inside she saw Odhert sitting, his ankle settled on his knee and quite the smirk on his face. 

"Why dont you just look lovely! I cannot wait to see you when we get out of the limousine." 

She looked back at him and smiled, noting that he of course, hadn't changed much about his appearance. And yet, he still looked threateningly handsome. "Thank you. And you look as clean as ever." Gabe could see the small amount of pride the comment gave him. She then cleared her throat and brushed the skirt of her dress off, "I hope red is an alright choice."

"Oh? It is an excellent choice," he praised, reaching a hand over to her thigh, feeling the silk of her dress on his finger tips. It almost felt assuring, knowing that he found her attractive in her attire. Especially now that she noticed he was on a never ending cycle of observing her, as if he found something new to admire each time.

 

///

She stood in his office, organizing papers and setting them on his desk how he preferred. He had been attending a meeting for nearly an hour now and to be frank, it was strange being in the office without him. Gabriel had assumed she'd just set the papers down and be on her way to continue work, but soon enough his nose was nestled onto the back of her neck, his palm delicately touching her upper left arm. An invitation was held in front of her from the right side and she slowly took it, "A gala?"

"A ball of sorts. Nothing extreme. Not a lot of dancing but still rather formal," he responded, placing his other hand on her arm now, soaking her in from behind. 

"Its a black and white ball...you'll fit right in."

"Yes but, don't wear black."

Gabriel looked behind her and at him in surprise. "What a chaotic man," her voice ever so teasing. Odhert just smiled at her like he had no idea what she was talking about, then made his way to his chair behind his desk and sat right down. "I will pick you up thirty minutes before the invitation states. Please be ready."

 

///

 

The limousine pulled up and came to a slow stop. Gabriel began to make her way to the handle of the door when Odhert sounded, "Ah ah. I will get that for you." He slipped out from the other side, and soon enough he was at her side, holding his hand out for her to take. Slowly and as gracefully as she could, she placed her darker palm into his porcelain one, allowing him to guide her out of the vehicle. She adjusted the skirt of her dress before slinking her arms around one of his, walking into the location with him. 

" _Shit_ ," she whispered under her breath. They entered the hall and everyone but the two of them wore black and white. The men were all wearing black tuxes and the females were wearing their white dresses. Odhert was the exact opposite and Gabriel well... Odhert took no action towards her surprise and continued to guide her into the room. "Ah! Here is our table." He slipped his arm out of hers and held the chair out for her, which she promptly sat down. He sat next to her, his hand immediately gripping her thigh  _just_ tenderly. 

The rest of their company joined them at the table and Odhert had already began to chime in, his twisted merry self appraising but also passive-aggressively criticizing in the vocabulary of their work expertise. Gabriel wished she could keep up and only caught on a few words. To be honest, it was weird understanding if they were insulting one another or not. The opposite businessman's female company seemed to be laughing with them and all Gabe could do was give a soft chuckle every now and then, still lost and afraid she'd step out of her boundaries. Every now and then she'd glance over at Odhert and watch his facial expressions, which were unique to just him and him alone. Had he worked his entire life to be a character? Or was he born with such nature? He caught her staring and squeezed her thigh gently. She settled a hand on top of his and gave a sheepish smile, then reached over and grabbed one of the glasses of champagne to sip.

"My dear, Im afraid the quality of the drinks here are not to par and I would be ever so embarrassed if you were to take a drink."

Gabriel stopped herself and looked at him, realizing he was talking to her. "I will provide you with better substance after we are finished here." 

She settled the cup down and leaned back in her chair, giving him a bit of a challenging look, "I will hold you to it."

Of course he couldnt help but grin at her retaliation. He clapped his hands together, removing his hand from her leg reluctantly, and looked at his company, "Now my guests, fellow co-workers, I will be taking my partner to the center of the floor and sweeping her off her feet." He stood up out of his seat and pulled hers out, smiling. Gabe looked at him in confusion, swearing he couldve said  _there was no dancing._

Once she was at his side again she leaned over, "Odhert I dont know how-"

"I'll have you." The words werent very reassuring, and she could still feel herself tense up. Keeping up with Odhert's fashion, he quite literally brought her to the very center of the ball room floor, one of his hands sliding delicately down her back and settling at the small of her back, the other holding her hand in the air next to them. He brought her close, their pelvises pressing against one another and closing nearly all the space between them. 

"How improper, Odhert," she teased a little breathlessly. The music began to play, a dark and sorrowful tune but lovely nonetheless. Odhert took no hesitation, as though he knew the song would come on. He matched the rhythm perfectly, guiding her and locking his gaze with her. Gabriel could feel herself grow warm from him just looking at her, and wanted to look away but just _couldnt_. 

"You really do look quite stunning," he spoke suddenly.

"I tried for you." She realized she had said that without any effort and felt herself become surprised. 

"Is that so? I am flattered." He smiled approvingly at her before bring his face next to hers, their cheeks brushing against one another. Gabriel could feel his breath down her back just lightly and it made her skin rise with goosebumps. "I'm going to take advantage of you after we leave, do I make myself clear?"

_Fuck._ Gabriel's heart pounded, "Crystal."

"Good." He brushed his nose along her jaw and nestled it in between her neck and shoulder, his lips brushing lightly against her skin. She couldnt decide if she was flustered or embarrassed. Did she want him to do more so publicly? Or was she in dismay that he was flaunting her a little? 

 

 

Once Odhert had sealed the deal and found himself quite bored of present company, he led Gabriel outside, waiting for the vehicle to pull in. She could feel her heart pounding again, but he made no sudden movements, just merrily waiting for the white limousine to pull up. Once it had, he opened the door for her and offered a hand to help her inside, then join in on the opposite end. Before she could thank him for the evening his lips were on hers. Not quite eagerly but not timidly either. Just the amount of craving he wanted to demonstrate. Gabriel hadn't thought he literally meant  _once they left._ She realized she had better begin to expect his words werent quite as metaphorical as she had assumed. 

"Pull up your skirt," he ordered on her lips, fierce and demanding. Gabe slowly did, pulling the front just so it was above her knees. "Good." He trailed his fingertips along her right leg from her shin, across her knee, and along her inner thigh. "Try not to make a sound now, we dont want to startle our driver."

"Odher-" she gasped the minute his fingers began to rub her sex through her underwear. 

"Ah ah. Not a peep," he brushed his lips along her neck, "I see we wore lace today. Were you expecting some treatment?"

She tossed her head back a little and huffed, "Honestly..you never know."

"How very true. I am not lying when I say I am impressed. You really did put a lot of thought in your choice of attire tonight. And what of the top piece? Are we matching?"

Gabriel looked at him, her eyes lusty but also a little frustrated. "There is no top piece."

Odhert's eyes flashed with brief eagerness, and it seemed as a reward he moved his fingers again, observing her as she did her best not to make a sound, clenching her jaw and gripping the seat. "Dont ruin the leather."

Fucking -- Gabriel wanted to glare at him so bad, but the way he was moving between her legs didnt really give her face too many options. "If you keep making rules it'll only be harder-" she gasped again, a finger sliding beneath the lace and onto her flesh, moving at a perfect pace of making her want more but also not slow enough to tease...yet.

"I will make as many rules as I desire," he retaliated.

Well..he didnt tell her not to touch. Gabriel reached over to unbuckle his belt, angling her body to face him more versus just sitting on the seat. He slipped another finger underneath the lace, circling her clit tenderly. She felt her back arch a little from the sudden action and glared up at him a little, which only encouraged him to keep moving. Finally having loosened his pants, she slid a hand down and got a hold of his own sex, slowly moving her palm along the length. Granted he was already becoming excited from her reactions but now he was really reacting. The actions seemed to startle him, as he seemed instantly breathless, his eyebrows furrowed. What she didnt know yet was that he was horribly sensitive to touch, and anything she tried to do mutually intensified his sexual desire. It didnt take long before he had had enough, and immediately snatched her wrist out of his pants and shoved her against the seat, slowly climbing over her with a glare, "Do not touch."

She looked back up at him with an expression of victory, smug and frustrating to him. In response, he slid a finger inside of her. Gabriel leaned forward onto the jacket of his tux and made a muffled sound. "Oh? Did I hear something?" Odhert asked, amusement in his tone as he moved the finger inside and out of her. Her hands gripped his sleeves as her face grew tense. Fuck they needed to arrive. She really needed to take advantage of his cocky ass.

He leaned down by her ear and whispered, "Im afraid I heard you. I'll have to make sure you pay. Of course you cannot tip the driver with such services, so they will be directed to me."

" _Odhert,_ " she whimpered in his shirt, trying to keep her legs open for him to keep going but feeling them shiver and begging to collapse in. 

The driver slowly pulled up and came to a stop, and he was suddenly off and out of her, sitting back on his side and grinning as he stepped out. Gabriel, in disarray, took a minute to realize what was happening and fixed her panties and her skirt before being escorted out by the devious man. She looked around, in unfamiliar territory, expecting to have been home. "Where are we?"

"My home, of course." He took her hand and led her inside, not even looking behind him to dismiss the driver.

Surprised she had earned that amount of trust, she followed him in. The house even looked like him - if that made sense. Clean, angular, crisp...white. Surprisingly it wasnt grand, but small enough to suit his taste. Perhaps not more than a few large bedrooms. They stepped inside and he hung his outer jacket on a hanger nearby, then proceeded to guide her upstairs. She stood awkwardly in the center of his bedroom, looking around and observing everything. His room was not cluttered nor was it empty, and it was miraculously clean. She felt horribly dirty just being compared. He walked around to turn on dim lights, then disappeared into a backroom for a moment or two. Gabriel leaned over to slide off her shoes and set them delicately in a corner of their own, trying to avoid bringing chaos, even if small, to the environment. She walked over to peer out the window, admiring the hell of a view he had and smiled. Classy, of course. Out of the corner of her eye she saw his reflection join hers, his lips on her shoulder and his hands sliding from her hips to the back of her dress. "You made your dress a challenge to get into," he chuckled softly. However his tone seemed excited by the idea, as it provided difficulty to get to her. Just what he preferred.

 

She gave a soft  _hum_ of amusement, feeling her dress progressively loosen around her torso. Once he finished unlacing, he stood tall, "Ah, and now we are free." His hands trailed along her arms to the sleeves that sat below her shoulders, and slowly he brought them down, the dress slipping past her breasts and settling at her waist, where he stopped and admired her. "Look. Beautiful enough for the entire city to see," he praised, moving her hair aside to unclasp her necklace and set it down on the nearest hard surface. She wanted to turn to him, but she knew if she did he might detest the idea. Finally he came back to slide the rest of the dress off her, revealing her recently discovered lace panties, and her bare legs. She stepped out of the dress and he soaked her in through the reflection of the window. Finally, his hands settled on her hips and he turned her towards him, still drinking her in as he eyed her up and down. "Welcome to my home," he said, his voice low and a little breathless. She slid her hands up his chest, noting he did not have a jacket anymore. She pulled at his tie gently and brought him down to kiss her, kissing him slowly while he stood with a smirk, not quite reciprocating the kiss. Finally he began to pull her backwards, guiding her to his bed as he sat down, holding her hips in front of him and pressing his lips along her pelvic line. He bit at the bone of her hip as he curled his finger tips around the elastic of her panties, sliding them down slowly and beneath her rear end. 

 

She ran her fingers along the sides of his head, messing his hair up gently. He looked up at her with a grin, his hands sliding along the back of her thighs and soon enough over the small curves of her rear. Gabriel felt the goosebumps rise again, her back shuddering with thrill. "Dont think Ive forgotten your misbehavior in the car. So scandalous I am almost embarrassed."

Gabriel made a click with her tongue as she scowled gently. She untied his tie and tossed it to the side, and once he was free of that he slide a hand to her throat, stood up and threw her onto the bed. While she adjusted with eagerness, he unbuttoned his shirt, settling it gently on the floor, and soon followed his pants. He climbed onto the bed and over her, sliding his hands along her arms and pinning her wrists down. She looked back up at him fiercely, feeling herself crave him. She had never before and she wondered what made it so different this time...was it the sudden trust? Or was she actually  _attracted_ to him. Admittingly, there had to be no other reasoning behind it. Gabriel had realized she was beginning to fail at her job. She was crossing a point of no return and - She brought her lips to his, brushing them gently against one another, her voice low and lusty, "Odhert..Im infatuated."

Music to his ears. His mouth grew into a coy smirk and he kissed her, guiding her back down to the bed. "Good." She wasnt even upset he didnt reciprocate the statement. She knew he did. He trailed the kiss along her kneck, onto her collarbone, onto her sternum and between her breasts, continuing down the center of her body until he reached right above her sex. "Now Gabriel," his breath hot on her skin, making her squirm a little, "Make sure you keep your eyes open and watch. I will know if you arent." 

"Odhert--" Before she could refute his mouth was over her clitoris, and it took all the willpower not to suddenly trap him between her thighs. Now that his hands had moved from his wrists, she reached down for anything to grab a hold of and ended up running her fingertips into his perfect hair, messing it up and pulling just gently. Out of natural response he moaned into her and in response she quivered, letting go of his hair and instead gripping the sheets. Odhert paused for a moment to recollect himself, then continued working on her. 

And she watched. She watched how much he acted as if he craved, how much he needed to do this. But only for a brief moment did she feel her eyes flutter, her breath quickening - and he stopped, looking up at her with a face of disappointment. "Gabriel."

"I'm sorry."

"No, my angel, you will be." He bit down on her inner thigh, pinching her flesh between his teeth and making her release a soft cry. When he pulled back a prominent mark had been left, and she found herself hoping itd remain there for quite some time. He proceeded to clamp back down onto her, except between her nether lips, lathering her insides with his tongue. Gabriel's eyebrows furrowed and her back arched forward, rising from the bed sheets. 

"Odhert please-  _Odhert_!" He rose from between her legs, his face a little pink, and climbed back over her.

"Yes? What is it?"

She looked up at him, "I need you. Please no more, I want you inside of me."

"Turn around and lie on your stomach."

Did he even listen? Gabriel scowled before listening. "Good." His lips traced her spine, following down until he bit down on one of her end cheeks. She let out a soft pained moan, bringing him more excitement. "Gabriel. Do you understand now that you are mine? If anyone else is to touch you, it will not be tolerated?"

She wanted to look back at him and nod in understanding, but instead just replied vocally, her voice quivering from just craving him, "Y-Yes, I know."

"Shall I remind you?"

This time she propped her torso up and turned to him, locking her gaze with his, "Yes." He settled a palm flat on the center of her back and shoved her back down, removing his briefs simultaneously, then lifting her hips towards him. 

"I will make sure I am all that you beg for."

"Odhert..you already are."

"Not yet, my sweet angel.  _Not yet._ " He pressed himself against her sex, teasing her entrance with just his tip. "Wet already, I see."

"Dont act like you didnt have a head start."

Odhert chuckled at her before pushing inside, watching her back muscles tense and listening to the soft noises she made. "Do not be afraid of sounding from that pretty throat of yours. I want to hear you." With no warning he began to thrust into her roughly, as though he was making an effort so that she'd cry out for him. At first she didnt but the harder he went the more she struggled to keep her voice. He reached down and grabbed her by her curly locks, pulling her backward and bringing her back to his chest, still moving inside her. She rested the back of her head on his shoulder while one of his hands slid across her kneck and the other gripped her hip so hard that he was digging his nails into her and scratching her with every push and pull. She was breathless, clearly engrossed in him, her arms reaching behind her to wrap loosely around his head and neck. He brought his lips to her inner arm and bit it roughly, enough to make her bleed under her skin. He brought his lips to her ear, his accent thicker than normal, "I'm going to bruise and batter you, so that when you look at yourself you will remember everything Ive done out of desire. " She let out a breathless  _hah_ and became consumed by his thrusts once more. After he got too comfortable with the present position, he pushed her forward and slipped out of her, causing her to groan softly and glare at him. He laughed and turned her back around on her back, "I will return shortly."

He leaned down and bit at the top of her breast, biting at it like he had been starved of food. He felt her breath rise and fall against him, the corner of his lips pulling a little. Once he surfaced, he pressed his thumb onto the mark he had left, proud of her new formed bruise. " _Odhert._ " 

"Ah yes. I nearly forgot."

She scoffed at him, followed by a gasp as he reinserted himself inside of her. He fucked her harder than before, his hands gripped tensely on the bed beside her head. One hand eventually reached down to pick her thigh up, encouraging it to press against him. And she obeyed, moving her hips with his eagerly and releasing a soft moaned cry every time he pushed back inside.

 

She didnt know she would find herself wanting to be with him, wanting him inside her, the weight of his body over hers. Gabriel didnt mean to become so immersed in the very person she was assigned to kill if he went to haywire. And yet here she was, fucking him on his very own bed. Every touch, rough or delicate, pulled her deeper into lusting after him. She looked up at him, her mouth just slightly parted enough to breath heavy. He caught her glance and looked back down at her, grinning as her hands pulled the back of his head down to kiss him roughly, her tongue tasting his lips. He allowed it, adjusting a little so that he could continue pounding inside of her. She kissed him just long enough to where they both could've sworn they would suffocate, and he pulled back with his breaths become more rapid, signaling to her that he was close. 

"Come on Odhert, dont you stop," she encouraged, her breath pace increasing. Odhert leaned over her, increasing the speed of his pace until -- he reached down and bit into her shoulder, one of his hands digging his nails into her arm. He pushed into her as he climaxed, his fluids pouring into her and making her feel warm. As he slowed down she felt herself finally cave and she arched her torso against him, their skin sticky and touching. " _Odhert_ ," she moaned as he collapsed onto of her and rested for a moment or two. She slid her fingertips along his beautiful pale back and through the back of his hair, holding him close to her and unable to resist the urge to smile to herself in victory. Finally after he gathered himself, he rose and slipped out of her, startling her and receiving a coy expression. He slipped into the master bathroom to grab a towel in case he needed to tidy the bed, and once he was done he tossed it into a dirty hamper.

He noticed her sitting at the edge of the bed, sitting up, and before speaking, lied down in the bed, pulling the sheets over him. "I expect you to stay." Gabriel looked over at him, a small sense of relief. She slipped under the covers with him and leaned over to kiss his chest gingerly a few times. Odhert ran his fingers through her curls then turned his body to turn off the lamp on the bedside, his back turned to her. She brought the kisses to his shoulder blade, then moved to her own individual pillow. Gabriel stared at the ceiling. She was screwed. 

///

Gabriel woke up before he did. She glanced over to see he hadnt even moved, his back still facing her. She slipped out of the bed and walked to the master bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror. Was this the life she wanted to choose? Aggressive, fierce love with him? Would it be worth her while? To give him credit...he did want her, and he made it clear. Once again, he approached her from behind and kissed the side of her neck, "Let's shower, my angel. Then we will enjoy ourselves some breakfast."

Odhert gently lathered her back, admiring her once more as he felt the curvatures of her body. She reciprocated it, but instead lathered his chest as well. Once they were facing one another, she reached up and kissed him, stroking his wet cheeks with her thumbs. She then looked at him with a smirk and lowered herself onto her knees, kissing the tip of his sex. Testing the waters initially, she heard no complaints, and immediately proceeded to lick the underside. She couldve sworn she heard him make a noise as though he was startled, but proceeded to please him regardless.

She found herself wanting him to release because of her..wanting to make him happy and satisfy him. She licked the entirety of the girth once more before pulling back and enveloping the tip in her mouth, licking it in circular motions. She felt the pads of his fingers suddenly touch her wet hair, pulling her forward just a little. Gabriel obeyed and consumed more of him into her mouth,  flattening her tongue to properly taste and feel him. It was strange to want him in every possible part of her body, wanting him to claim it all as his own. She heard him groan and realized he mightve still be tender from last night. _Shouldnt have gone so hard then._ she thought, huffing, his sex feeling her hot breath. She pulled away, just enough to make a noise with her lips, then swallowed him again, moving at a decently and dangerously slow teasing pace. He twitched inside her mouth, and she realized it didnt take long before he was ready. He was definitely sensitive from last night and it showed. Gabriel kept moving until she felt the knot in his length, in which she kept her mouth around his tip and used her hand to encourage the rest of it. He, however, took her head and thrusted inside of her mouth suddenly, pushing a few more times until he could go as far as he wanted and climaxing inside of her mouth. She stood up slowly and met his gaze before swallowing, in which he proceeded to place both his hands on her cheeks and kiss her roughly and passionately.

Once they were out of the shower, she found herself wearing one of his business shirts, just long enough to cover her rear end. She sat at the bar in the kitchen, her legs dangling as she watched him prepare them a hearty meal of oatmeal with berries. "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. We simply cant afford to skip it. Hopefully you are not too full." He gave her a teasing expression in which she smirked at him. 

"I dont know. Maybe this will be tastier."

He scoffed, "Then dont offer."

"Oh but I didnt offer. And you didnt command. I just did it."

He paused, realizing as well and looked over at her with an "innocent" expression. "Well. I'll make sure that doesnt happen again."

"Careful, Odhert. Im getting good at this."

"You were never bad, my angel," he walked over and set the bowl in front of her, "But I cannot let you take control either."

"We'll see."


End file.
